Dominance
by Iciciro
Summary: It wasn't enough that she had to go on a six month mission with Neji, but now Naruto decided to insult her gender! It's up to her to prove both of them wrong. Neji x OC Rated M for the very biggest of reasons.


Mika

"What do you mean women are inferior?" Mika deadpanned. Her black eyes narrowed at Naruto across the table. Shot glasses littered the table, and she did admit to taking a few of them. Hey! She had been gone for six months on a mission with _Neji_ no less! But no way in Hell was Naruto going to insult her entire gender, even though he had been drinking just as much as she.

"It's just a medical fact. Don't get offended! Girls are less strong, less fast, and well…" He paused and looked apologetically at Mika who was sending him if-looks-could-kill looks. "We're much better in the bedroom being the dominant parties."

"What?!" She screeched.

"He has a point, Mika," Neji said, smirking. "Male dominance is natural, and I bet even you couldn't resist a good fuck by a big, strong man." She snorted.

"Like yourself?"

"For example," he said, crossing his arms. Mika laughed a short, loud laugh.

"My guess is you've never been dominated," she said, and then she turned on Naruto. "And how would you know the depths of woman power? The only woman you screw is Capitan of the Dependence squad!" Neji tensed at the mention of his cousin. Naruto was silent for a moment, thinking up a witty comeback.

"I don't think you've been fucked in a while," he retorted. Okay, now he was really starting to piss her off. "I think Neji would oblige," he drawled slowly. It was the last thing he said before he blacked out, courtesy of Mika's fist.

"Who's dominant now, bitch!" She yelled at him. Neji laughed.

"Still not you. You're just… a _woman_," he said and gestured to her. Just before all Hell could break loose, an evil smirk blossomed on his face. "I'm your Captain, which means I can order you around anyways."

"You can't pull rank on me because we're off the clock, Hyuga," she retorted. "Which doesn't stop me from decking you like Naruto." Neji approached her stool, sliding his hand up her leg.

"You can't deny you don't like the idea of a nice, tough guy with a large dick pounding you into the mattress," he whispered in her ear. Mika shuddered and thought of _Neji_ doing all those things to her.

"And, Hyuga-sama, don't you like the idea of me riding you until you come so hard it runs down my legs and gets all over the sheets?" She shot back. Up until then, everything had been hypothetical, but Mika didn't give a fuck.

"You have a foul mouth, there, Mika," he said, still shaken from her use of the honorific.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. She was already in way too deep, and she knew it. She couldn't stop though. The thought of Neji all hot and bothered over her made her all hot and bothered.

"Maybe it'll shut up when I shove my thick cock into it," he growled.

"Maybe you'll shut up when I suck you off and drink up all that come you brag about-" He was obviously a bit more drunk than he realized because in the next moment, he smashed his lips to hers.

Mika reeled back on her stool, but he pressed forward. Sure Neji was downright sexy, but he couldn't just attack her like that! His hands pulled her waist towards his body, exposing his painfully hard erection. He must have been sporting it for a while because it was already big, hot, and heavy against her core.

"Neji," she panted when his mouth released hers. She felt the hot curls of desire pool in her lower abdomen. He smirked at her, an annoying and downright confident smirk, and tugged her off the barstool.

They crashed into the alley behind the bar, lips still connected. Neji's hand gripped Mika's ass tightly, forever glad that she wore a skirt that night. His tongue pushed hungrily into her mouth, forcing her to be submissive. She played along, the burning of lust in her veins being too much for her to resist.

"Who's dominant now?" He growled, spinning her around and pressing her against the wall. Her back arched against him as the ANBU Capitan reached around and up her shirt. Deft fingers caught her rosy pink nipples in their grasped, and he began to play with them, reveling in her moans of pleasure.

She was being far too impatient, grinding her ass against his erect cock. He reached between her thighs, his other hand still torturing her breasts, and yanked down her underwear. He pressed a finger into her. She let out a breathy growl, as he worked his pale, slender fingers deep inside of her.

"Who's dominant?" He breathed into her ear. "Hm? I can't hear you."

"You!" She panted, pressing down onto his fingers. He smiled and took that precious friction away. She whimpered slightly at the loss, hands balling up on the wall. She heard a rustle of fabric, and then the head of Neji's cock prodded her entrance.

She wished she could see it, wished she could turn around and ride him into oblivion, but Neji had her trapped and trapped good. Her legs trembled, as she waited patiently for the penetration. No such luck. Neji began to drag the head over her nether lips, slowly, so slowly.

"Say it again," he commanded. She bucked her hips against him, but he wouldn't budge.

"You," she whimpered. "You're dominant, you arrogant bastard." He hadn't expected that last comment and smirked at her spunk. He pinched her nipple and felt her go stiff under him.

"What was that?" He said and dragged a finger over her clit.

"Neji!" She said, seriously frustrated. Something about the way she sounded saying his name drove him wild. He grabbed her hips with both hands and entered her roughly. He pulled back and surged forward again, loving the way her tight little body protested against his girth.

"Say my name," he ordered lowly. Before she could formulate a reply, he thrust into her again, effectively scattering her thoughts.

"Not playing fair," she breathed and cried out when he pushed in again. She sucked air into her lungs, but there seemed to be none around them. "Faster," she said. As soon as she said it, he plunged in to the hilt and stayed, pressing as far into her as possible.

"There seems to be something wrong with my hearing tonight, Mika," he purred. "Could you say that again?" He reached up and toyed with her nipple.

"You heard me," she said and gritted her teeth against his pleasurable ministrations.

"Just ask, my little Mika. Ask nicely, and I may oblige," he said, voice so damn smooth.

"Bastard!" She exclaimed. She tried to rotate her waist, and Mika felt his cock twitch inside of her. She couldn't help it anymore. "Please! Please faster, Neji!" He began to move again, slowly as if dissatisfied with her plea. "Please, Neji-sama. I want you to drive that delicious cock so far into me. I concede. You win. Now, please please please, Neji-sama."

How could he resist that?

He started pounding into her, pounding her into the brick wall. She let out the most delicious moan he had ever heard. The Hyuga clutched her waist, and he knew he was going to leave a bruise. Good. She would know just how hard he had taken her. She would know that she was _his._ He had a certain level of power over her, he did.

"Neji!" She practically shouted, and she convulsed around him. Her entire body jerked and shook with the force of her release.

Her tightness was too much for the young ANBU Captain, and he came with a low growl of, "Mika."

Neji didn't stop pumping into her until he was finished, and he didn't pull out until he had come down from his post-orgasm high. He felt a shudder run through his little Mika. They were both panting something awful, and most of Neji's hair had come out of its ponytail.

"You were right about one thing," he said and spun her around to kiss her. "I do like when my come runs down your legs." She let out a short laugh. She looked down at her disheveled appearance, and she reached down to take off her soaked panties. Neji's eyes widened.

"They're completely ruined anyways," she explained. "But I'm not complaining." Neji's gaze dragged up her frame, admiring the post-sex glow she had.

"You know we're off for the next few weeks. A six month assignment will do that to you, but anyways… I was thinking, my house tomorrow around ten?" He said quickly.

"Ten? You don't want to get started a little earlier?" Mika said, dragging a finger up his torso.

"I have a 'welcome home' dinner with the family. Hinata's coming and bringing that fool in there," he said and gestured back to the bar. "It's going to be quite boring." He sighed and traced her jaw with his thumb.

"I'm sure I could make it interesting…" She said and pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't you think this is a bit fast?" Neji said, a smirk on his face.

"A bit fast was you fucking me in the alleyway like some cheap whore. A bit fast was screwing my ANBU Captain a day after we got back from a mission. But we're shinobi, Neji. We live life in the fast lane," she chuckled and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" He said and did just that. "But we were on an assignment. Professionalism," he said and kissed her again.

"Neji, we're both really drunk, and if we don't get home now, neither of us will be up to facing dinner," she said and kissed his nose.

"And Mika?"

"Hn?" Neji swept her up in his arms and kissed her with a certain vigor.

"Don't disobey your Captain again. When I say scream, you scream," he growled, leaving her with considerable heat still in between her legs.

He should have seen this coming. He should have never asked her over. It was a terrible idea. His aunt sat across from him, laughing. His uncle looked… uncomfortable. It was no doubt due to the chuckling blonde sitting next to him.

But none of that mattered because Mika's hand was down his pants.

She nonchalantly took another bite of her chicken while her thumb grazed over the head, feeling the precum the collected there. Mika smirked.

"So tell us more about yourself, Mika. Neji has really said so little," Mrs. Hyuga said.

"Well, I'm great with my hands," she began, glancing at Neji and tugging on his cock. "I'm more of a Ninjutsu type of girl."

"See, these are the kinds of things you should tell us, Neji. Neji? Are you okay? You look a little red," she said, honest concern lacing her tone. _Well, other than the fact that your new best friend is currently giving me a hand-job in front of you. I'm fucking amazing._

"It's just a little stuffy," he answered. He didn't let on the fact that he was close to coming, which he was. Sensing how close Neji was, Mika sped up her ministrations, pumping faster and faster. Neji held his breath as his orgasm came, and his hands fisted under the table.

"Neji, r-really? Are you f-feeling well?" Hinata stuttered.

"My stomach just isn't used to Konoha food," he said and inwardly groaned. He felt his come inside his pants, annoyingly… annoying. He looked over at Mika and wished he hadn't.

She was _licking_ her fingers.

"I feel fine," Mika commented and reached for her napkin. Her hand knocked over her glass of water, right into Neji's lap. He jumped up immediately, but the damage was already done. His pants were soaked.

"Mika!" Neji hissed.

"I am so sorry!" She squealed, but once no one else could see her face, she winked. Neji's stomach dropped.

This was her plan the entire time.

"You're a ninja, Mika! How does this happen?" He scolded her, sounding very much like the ANBU Captain he was.

"Just, let me clean up," she said and got up to grab a towel. "Go change."

"Right," he mumbled and went off to his room.

Mika went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. Thankfully, the glass hadn't broken. She smiled. Her plan went off without a hitch. No one found out. Neji came. All was well, and _God_ did he taste good. Salty with a hint of lemon. Her insides twisted, and she couldn't wait until the rest of the Hyuga's went home.

She bent over and started cleaning up the mess. Most of the water was absorbed by Neji's pants. Mika chuckled. Neji walked back to the dining room to see her ass up in the air, wiggling around just for his taking.

"It's getting late, and I really don't feel very good," he suddenly said.

"Okay, baby. If you think it's best for you to be on your own tonight… Mika?" Mrs. Hyuga said, a strange new glint in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Won't you promise to take care of my Neji?" She pleaded. "I don't think he should be on his own tonight. He really doesn't look well." Mr. Hyuga smirked knowingly for a second and then resumed his normally stoic face.

"Of course. He'll feel much better in the morning," Mika said slyly.

"Out!" Neji shouted and ushered away his aunt and uncle. Mika managed to catch Hinata's hand before she could get away, and Mika managed to get a word in without either of the boys hearing.

"You know, Hinata," she said to her longtime friend. "I think you should try topping Naruto tonight."

"M-Mik-ka-ch-chan," Hinata said, stuttering worse than usual. "N-Naru-Kun d-doesn't like i-it when I-I…"

"Just try it. Remember that party?" Hinata instantly blushed. "Just like that. And Hinata…"

"Hn?"

"Guess what I'm going to do to Neji?" A wicked grin flashed across her face. Hinata looked at her cousin and then back to Mika.

"I feel sorry for him. Is that why you brought your purse?" Mika nodded. Hinata walked over to Neji and put a hand on his shoulder. "Be strong," she said and dragged Naruto out.

"What in the-?" The door clicked closed, and Mika was already on him. Her lips smothered the rest of his sentence, and her hips jerked forward to grind against his already-hard dick. He tried to regain his control by wrapping his arms around her, but she shoved him away. Neji thought he had done something wrong, but she kept shoving until they were in his room.

"I love how it smells like you," she commented and dropped her purse unceremoniously on the floor. She stalked towards him like a predator. "Neji …" She said lowly.

"Mika?" He said, a smirk on his face. "Ready to get the fucking of your life?" She pursed her lips, and, as if a switch had been flipped, started to circle him.

"Shirt and pants—off," she commanded. Neji shuddered. He had never heard her so demanding, but she wasn't the dominant in this. "Off," she growled. The Hyuga frowned but complied to her wishes, folding up his clothes neatly and setting them on his dresser. He was in nothing but his tight black boxers and his headband still over his seal. She walked over to them and flicked them off the chest of drawers, making them fly everywhere.

"Mika-"

"Pick them up," she instructed and prowled around him as he did. He eyed her warily, wondering if it might be someone else in that pretty skin of hers. "Now get on the bed. On it, now."

"No," he said and took her around the waist, kissing her hard. She kissed back with just as much passion, and Mika managed to shove him back onto the bed.

"Strike one," she said and produced rope out of seemingly nowhere. She bound Neji to his headboard quicker than he could get away, and then she went about tying his feet apart, both to different bedposts. Neji's eyes widened when he realized it was chakra rope. No escape.

"Mika, release me," he demanded, voice wavering just a bit. She smiled and shook her head slowly. "Mika, you little sl-"

"Strike two," she said and pushed a cloth into his mouth. She took off his Leaf headband and tied it over his mouth, gagging him. Muffled sounds of disbelief could still be heard, but it served its purpose well and looked incredibly sexy. Bandages still hid his forehead from view, but she had other things to deal with.

She trailed kisses down his jaw until she got to his neck and began ravishing it. Despite his displeasure at being dominated, he was still painfully aroused and moaning into the gag, partly hoping she couldn't hear him. She moved down and sucked gently on his collarbone, and Mika watched as Neji's eyes rolled back.

"That's it, Neji-kun. Show me how good this feels," she said and kissed down. The girl stopped at his nipples, marveling at the lovely pink things. She kissed one of them, tweaking the other with her hand. His chest pressed upwards; he had never felt anything like it. No one had ever touched him like this.

She swirled her tongue around the hard bud and devoured his muffled moans. He wasn't even holding back anymore; she could tell. His moans were soft through the gag, but she could tell they were meant to be loud, and those thoughts had her practically _dripping_.

She sucked his nipples in earnest after that, alternating between the two. Mika would have done it all night, but she was afraid she would make him come by just that. She finally released him and ground her hips against his, straddling him. Fingers found a kunai, and Neji's eyes widened. A stab of pain shot through her at the fact that he thought she could _hurt_ him. Mika brought the kunai down and sliced off his boxers.

His cock was perfect.

It was long and thick, the head an angry pink. The sight of it made her pause for a moment, and in the back of her mind, she wondered how it had fit into her body. She looked back up at Neji who had a particular shine in his eyes. He loved the fact that just the sight of his dick made her stop.

In retaliation, she took a long lick up his length. A shudder ran through his entire frame, and his hips thrust upwards. She chuckled darkly and licked back up his body, giving his jaw a nice little suck before pecking the tip of his nose playfully. She rolled off of him and stood next to his struggling form.

"This is for you," she said and tugged her hair out of its bun. She slowly peeled off her shirt, revealing she didn't even have a bra on. She tugged down her skirt to show she didn't have on panties either. "I figured, since you ruined my other ones," she said and straddled him again.

His gaze swept over her beautiful body, wondering how in Hell had he left her alone for so long. Her perky breasts bounced in front of his face, showing off the perfect little erect nipples. She scooted up and straddled his chest, looking down on him.

"Be a good boy, Neij. I'm going to take this off because I want to kiss you," she said and untied his headband. She took the cloth out of his mouth and plunged her tongue in, silencing any words he had coming. He let her tongue explore his mouth, wanting to show that he was in fact being 'a good boy'.

"Mika," he panted when she came up for air.

"Hush, Neij," she said sternly and reached around to untie the bandages covering his seal. He stiffened and struggled against the bonds.

"Mika don't-" He began, but was silenced by a glare from said woman. She unwrapped the bandages and beheld the mark of Neji Hyuga. She leaned forward and kissed the X; her tongue darting out to trace it. Neji's eyes were closed, out of shame or out of pleasure Mika wouldn't know.

"Look at me," she demanded. He opened his eyes in an almost accusatory look. The corners of his mouth were pulled down. He felt as though he had been exposed, without his permission. "You're sexy," she stated. "All of you." And she proceeded to trace the pattern on his forehead with her tongue. He shuddered and looked at her again.

"Now will you please untie me?" He said. Her loving expression dropped into a frown.

"Strike three," she muttered and got off him. Frantic that she would leave him like this, he pulled against his restraints, but she had only retrieved something from her bag. "Now, Neji. You haven't been a good boy. I'm going to have to punish you." Neji gulped, afraid to speak.

She had something in her hands—something leather. She took it and fastened it around his cock. It hugged the base, a bit too tight for Neji's comfort. Either way, he wasn't focusing on it. He was focusing on how her fingers—those wicked little things—and what they did to his brain.

She wrapped her fingers around him, repeating what she had done earlier under the table. He let out a loud moan and shamelessly pressed forward into her fist.

"That's right, Neji. Moan for me," she said and pressed a kiss to the pink, swollen head. "Don't hold back." His senses were already overloaded. He was already a puddle of Hyuga-colored mess. It didn't matter how much he wanted to release, he couldn't. He let out a frustrated groan as Mika took his full length into her mouth.

"Oh, God! Mika!" He moaned. She hollowed out her mouth and sucked something fierce for a few seconds before pulling back. "What did you do?" He panted.

"Do you know what a cock ring is, Neji?" She purred. If his brain had been working, he would have recognized the word, but she was teasing his dick, running her tongue up and down it while smiling wickedly. "It prevents all that sweet come from coming out before its time."

"Mika!" He cried after she enveloped him again, sucking for emphasis.

"Now, you're going to tell me how sorry you are for fucking me yesterday and making me say those untrue things. You're going to say that you _love_ the way I dominate you. You're going to tell me how beautiful I am sucking off that pretty cock of yours." She licked up his stomach and circled his nipples with her tongue.

"No," he growled and hopelessly pulled against the restraints. He was frustrated—frustrated that he couldn't find his bliss, frustrated that he was being dominated, and frustrated that Mika's offer sounded _so_ good.

"Fine," she said, baring her teeth. She straightened up and straddled him again, a determined look in her eye.

She lifted up her hips and sunk down on his member slowly. Neji just about choked. She sighed and put her hands on his torso. Mika began moving—up and down, circling her hips. Both of them didn't hold back their lewd moans.

Neji's erection was hard and pulsing inside of her, and she could tell he was biting his lip against the words she wanted to hear. His cock was pulsing painfully in her silken sheath. He _needed_ to come, needed it badly. What he did next he was not proud of.

"Mika!" He cried. "I apologize for making you say that. I love the way you dominate me, and you look so sexy with that pink tongue on my dick."

She brought herself up and plunged back down, convulsing around him in her orgasm. Neji watched through his lusty haze, as she tossed her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. She rode him until she finished.

"_God_, Neji," she breathed against his chest, breathing heavily. Her orgasm was exhausting, even to her exceptional stamina. Neji was just a really good fuck. She rolled off and scooted up to kiss him once more.

"Mika," he whimpered. She reached over lazily and unclipped the ring, freeing his hardened length. He let out a shaky breath.

"Neji," she drawled. "You are just too good. I'm afraid oblivion is not somewhere I'll be taking you tonight." She reached up and tugged on one of the strings holding him back, just tugged on one, and they all came down. Neji rubbed his wrists absently for a second, relieved that he could move them. In the next second, a smirk blossomed across him face.

"May I?" He said and was hovering above her. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"_Please_," she whispered. The Hyuga surged forward and entered her. She let out a little shriek and pressed against him. "Neji! Yes!"

He went deeper and harder, faster than before, and he pressed her lips to anything of hers he could reach. Her throat, her jaw, her lips. She was perfect. Tight and hot. Neji only wished he hadn't done her from behind the first time. Her faces were exquisite.

He came soon, far too soon, and he stilled deep inside of her until his hot seed had all spilled. He pulled back to gaze at her, realizing from her face that she must have come again. His trademark smirk sat on his face, as he sat up.

"Mika?" He asked softly.

"Hush. I'm reveling," she said simply and closed her eyes. After a moment, she yanked him back down next to her and snuggled up. He held her close. Neji felt his eyes begin to fall closed slowly, but he didn't fight the sudden wave of tiredness.

It was the explosive start of something new to Neji, but he was smart. Adaptation was a strong suit of his.


End file.
